


a nightmare

by lawyering0rca



Series: the little things (wip) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wrote this at 3am, i mean kinda, more cute kagehina for yall because what else is there to live for, not anything extreme just like talking and hugging, that was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyering0rca/pseuds/lawyering0rca
Summary: an unusual conversation takes place in the middle of the night during training camp





	a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hey i know it's been 3 months but here it is!! at long last!!!
> 
> so here's a fun thing. even though this is the second fic ive posted in this series its actually the last part? or second before last?? im not sure yet! but what i AM sure about is that there will be a couple of fics inbetween this and the first one! but i decided to post this one earlier because im really excited about it and also. impatient. so yeah now that you know all the details, i hope you enjoy reading!

He calls for the ball but clearly isn’t heard. It’s not that nobody’s listening: he can’t hear himself either. Still in denial, he jumps and swings to spike, but the ball goes right through him. Voices everywhere grow louder and more furious as they circle around him in a bizarre dance. They’re blaming him without even being aware of his presence, or maybe even his existence. He tries to apologize, to explain, to somehow fix something, but his voice is drowned in hundreds of others. It's like he isn't even there. Well, maybe he really isn't. 

And maybe. 

Just maybe. 

There isn’t a single person who’s fazed by it. 

This nightmare was one of the better ones. As Hinata sat up in his sleeping bag he tried to think positive. It could've been worse! And besides the training camp was going really well so far and everyone seemed pleased with his improvement, so he had nothing to worry about. Still, in an unconscious search for consolation, he put his hand down, hoping to come across Kageyama's hand. Instead of expected warmth he felt the cold wooden floor. Panicked, he looked around only to see that Kageyama was gone. Everyone else seemed to be sound asleep and Hinata doubted anyone went looking for him. And since nobody else would do it, he got up, his legs still shaking from the evening practice, and sneaked out of the room. 

When he’d searched the building as quietly as he could (which was still not very quiet) he got outside and immediately regretted not taking a coat with him. At this point he was pretty hopeless and was about to accept defeat when he heard a familiar distant muttering coming from a small sports ground near the building. Still seeking warmth, now more than ever, he put his hands in the pockets and, dodging mosquitoes that pursued him in large quantities, he went after the fugitive.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked with a chuckle, as if it wasn't 3 a.m. and way past their curfew. 

Definitely not expecting to see anyone else here at this hour, Kageyama twitched in complete silence and stared in response. He was sitting on the ground beside a small tree, hugging his knees. Hinata tried to enjoy the rare moments of being the taller one but almost instantly felt like it wasn't the right time. 

"I was worried, you know! Who just disappears in the middle of the night like that?"

"I dunno, probably the same person who goes wandering around after me a few hours before sunrise."

The look on his face slowly shifted into a guilty one and didn't match neither his words nor his usual self. Hinata dropped the cheerful act and sat down next to him. 

"Um," feeling the pressure fill him up, he looked away for a moment. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

Hinata was expecting anything but that. Kageyama wouldn't just openly talk about his feelings, would he? Well, unless he was very tired. In that case, his tiredness could be utilized for the better. 

"Do you," Kageyama didn't mean to start this conversation, but he wasn't sure how to back down from it. "Do you ever have nightmares?"

Hinata looked away and nodded, unusually silent. Trying not to think about it to avoid getting too emotional he focused on his surroundings only to realize everything was completely still. No wind. No buzzing. Just their troubled breathing in the moonlight.

"What are yours about?" Hinata asked when the silence became unsettling. 

"Just some stupid things," the answer was swift and sounded annoyed. After a few seconds though he calmed down and continued with occasional short pauses, uncertain and scared. "Something is always missing. And I can never put my finger on what exactly it is. And whoever I ask they never know what I'm talking about and by the time I figure it out it's already too late."

"Why?"

Kageyama struggled to answer. More than anything else, because he didn’t want to accept it. But the words still got out, as if on their own. 

"You're not there anymore by that time."

It felt like a punch in the gut. At the same time Hinata felt strangely furious as if nightmares were living beings and he could make them pay for making Kageyama feel bad. And as he couldn’t do that he had a better idea.

Kageyama felt him tug his sleeve. He hesitated for just a moment and the next thing he knew his hand was pulled to Hinata's chest. 

"Can you feel it?"

In a meek attempt to focus he felt a heartbeat at his fingertips. It was intense. 

"See? I'm here."

Hinata, not finished with his point, put his hand against Kageyama's chest. 

"And you're here too!"

Maybe as intense as his own. 

"And I don't know about you, but I'm not going anywhere!" Hinata sounded confident, but his pulse was telltale. "So you don't have to worry about those stupid things!"

Kageyama didn't have an answer for that. As a hundred thoughts fought for the spotlight in his head, he felt his own heartbeat get louder and more distinct. Almost unwillingly his hand moved upwards and held Hinata's face, as if he was making sure all of this wasn't a lie and he was really there. Feeling his eyes fill up with tears he leaned in. 

As far as kisses go, this one was honestly more of a light touch. However it's not rare that a simple touch means and matters much more than a kiss. It's not rare that simpler things are far more sincere and real than the nightmares we make out of them. 

Kageyama let go, not fully accepting what had just happened. 

"I love you."

His voice cracked and it sounded like he was gonna say more but just couldn't. For a few seconds Hinata stayed frozen in place but quickly collected himself and gave Kageyama a tight hug. 

"I love you too."

It felt like home. Even if just for a minute or two. 

"Hey, by the way, shouldn’t you say that before you kiss someone? That was very anticlimactic of you," Hinata pointed out with a hint of tease in his voice. 

"Shut up," Kageyama pushed him away, pretending to be pissed, but chuckling to himself nonetheless. "We should probably head back now."

He got up and helped Hinata who was helplessly lying on the ground after his push. 

"Kageyama?"

"What is it now?"

"Carry me?"

"Yeah, right, dream on."

"Well, think hard about it, you might not get another chance!"

And he did think about it. 

But not all in one day.

**Author's Note:**

> woah i really did that huh? finished this in one sitting an it took me about an hour to write? and then another hour of editing when i woke up. thank you so much for reading! as always, if you notice any mistakes or inconsistecies feel free to point them out but please be gentle if possible!


End file.
